The Disappearence of Hatsune Miku
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: As the day seems to be running smoothly, Kaito and Len find a mysterious note on Miku's bed. As they find out, Miku had disappeared and sends the Vocaloid household into chaos... not to mention Miku herself.
1. Chapter 1  The Note

**AN: Thanks for reading~! **

**I'm going to say this once, so this disclaimer remains for all chapters: I do not own any of the following products/copyrighted material.**

**The second and third chapter are up - I hope you enjoy them!**

**Also, I have allowed anonymous reviews, so go for your life! I'd really appreciate it ;3**

**Also, unless you are subscribing... b i t . l y / A E x m N j (no spaces) will get you here a little easier!**

**Please review :3 ~ Xx momo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 1 - The Note<strong>

"Onii-chan" Rin whined to Len, who was reading through a new song.

"Yeah?" Replied Len blankly, clearly uninterested, much to Rin's displeasure.

"Do you like Miku-neechan?" Rin asked, rolling to her side.

Rin played with the loose thread on her lemon sheets.

Len looked up from the sheets of paper he was reading and cocked his head to the side.

"You don't like Miku-neechan?" He asked.

Rin quickly pulled the thread in anger.

"I never said that. I mean... she's just..." Rin retorted, her voice hoarse.

Len got up from his desk chair and carefully got onto Rin's bed, where Rin was sitting, her head bowed. Len touched her hand.

Rin twisted around and threw her arms around Len. "I... I... Just don't understand! Why is she so popular? Why can't I be like her? Why Len?" Rin cried.

Len gently patted her head and laid her down.

"You know you are better," Len said, getting up for Rin's bed.

"No I'm not" She whispered hoarsely. Rin pouted.

Len just smiled and turned off the lights.

"Good night Onii-chan" Rin whispered

"Night, Rin" Len replied.

~The Next Day~

"O~Ha~You~!" Meiko called, a bottle of sake in her hand.

Meiko tipsily went to where Rin and Len were still pretending to be asleep.

"Eh~? You still aslee~p?" Meiko whined loudly.

"C'mon! C'mon! Time to get u~p!" She slurred, swaying her hands around.

Then a large splash was heard by Len and Rin, peeking one eye open.

"Oh shi~mata~!" She whined, looking at her soaked, alcohol-smelling top.

Meiko clumsily walked out of the room to wash her top, cursing as she left.

Rin and Len pushed their bed-covers off and looked each other tiredly.

They both got up. Rin walked dizzily into the ensuite bathroom. She twisted the faucets with ease and slipped out of her orange, lace night-dress and walked into the shower. Len, meanwhile tried to learn the new song once more, when he heard Rin sing out from the shower,

"Len, could you bring me a towel~?"

He picked up Rin's forgotten towel off the end of her bed, opened the bathroom door slightly and slipped the towel through the cavity. Rin took the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks" she said.

"Hey, Len-" Rin added

Len closed the door and sat down on the floor

"-is Miku-neechan back?"

Len got up and slipped on a hooded jumper.

"I'll go check" he replied.

Len walked from his room into the living space. They didn't really go there much, but sometimes Director-san wanted them to watch TV to 'keep up with the times'.

Kaito was sitting on the couch, reading a trashy novel.

"Kaito-niisan" Len began, walking towards Kaito.

Kaito looked up from his book.

"Is Miku-neechan home yet?" Len asked, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"No, I don't think so..." Kaito replied. He walked to the door opposite Len and Rin's bedroom.

"Miku-chan?" Kaito called, knocking on her room door.

"Miku?" He called again

He tried to open the door, and to their surprise, it opened effortlessly. Miku always locked her door. Len and Kaito walked in.

On her bed, was a single piece of paper, Kaito rushed to her bed and swiped it up.

The edges were Miku's character turquoise and had a little chibi of Miku in the right, bottom-hand corner. It was clearly something that could have been bought for any supermarket that sells stationary.

The note read:

Dear Mina,

I'm sorry, but this is the way it had to be.

I love you all,

Hatsune Miku

Kaito fell back onto the bed. He then noticed a message etched into the bottom of the page faintly.

55A09T73404R

Gomen ne

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter, Chapter 2 - The Number, is ready to go! I hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**My goal of writing this is to actually keep going! I am currently writing Chapter 5, so I won't leave you hanging :)**

**I would really, really, really appreciate it if you reviewed. I have allowed anonymous reviews, so if your a silent reader... let me know ;3**

**See you next chapter!**

**Xx Momo-chan :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The Number

**AN: **

**Hi Mina~!**

**How are you all? Welcome to Chapter 2 =D**

**I love you all my reviewers! I'll keep on going I promise~ 3**

**Now, like I said last time... I own nothing... I wished I owned Miku though... or Kaito *evil fangirl laugh* ^^**

**Please review, you don't have to join (anonymous enabled) ;3**

**Oh, and just a little reply to one of my reviews by 'weeeeee' (sorry if I forgot an 'e' lol):**

**'Mina' in Japanese - usually in anime/manga - means 'everyone'**

**Momo-chan xxx**

* * *

><p>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 2 - The Number<p>

Last Chapter, Kaito and Len discovered a note on Miku's vacated bed. On the note was a good bye, but, also a mysterious number.

"Kaito, what is it?" asked Len fearfully.

The most popular Virtual Diva had gone. But, was it voluntary? Did she just disappear for a while? Or was it something worse?

"I don't know, it kind of looks like one of our serial numbers… but, it's only 12 digits. It's very unsecure for a serial, maybe a headset phone number? Except… this isn't Miku's headset. I just don't understand" Kaito rushed, confusing himself even more.

Kaito looked to Len, and was watching Len look into the distance, his expression barely hid the deep worry and sadness his was bearing…

Meanwhile, Meiko had sobered up a little and was standing in front of the washing machine. 'Do they really hate me that much?' Meiko thought. She held her face in her hands, leaning on the washing machine. 'It's not like I couldn't tell they were pretending to be asleep… is it because of my drinking? Or…' She thought,

'Are the just spoiled little brats?' she joked, laughing to herself. The washing machine beeped and screeched impatiently. Meiko pushed the lid open and fished deep within the machine for her top. After finding it, she held it tightly in a fist. She smiled gently at her hand, soaking in wet, soapy water. She threw it in the dryer and fiddled with knobs until the thing start making noises. She walked out into the living space and sat on the white, leather couch in the middle of the room, shaped like a square horseshoe; it conveniently fitted all the Vocaloids who lived here. She then spotted an open book carelessly thrown onto the floor. She picked it up and read the first page. She was disgusted and kicked it under the coffee table. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She yawned at the lack of good shows on. After changing her sitting position about 30 times, she got up and went to the kitchen, located at the far rear of the couch. She opened the bare fridge.

"Onion, eggplant, blueberries and fennel seeds?" She complained to herself.

"And tomatoes in the fruit bowl" Added Luka who was leaning against the bench behind Meiko.

Meiko banged her head on the top of the fridge in fright. She withdrew her head her head from the fridge and turned around. "That still won't help me to cook anything" Meiko laughed.

"Why the top?" Luka asked, gesturing at the pink, frilly camisole that had replaced Meiko's usual red top. "It needed a wash" she lied.

The loud burst from Miku's bedroom startled Meiko and Luka, they directed their attention to Kaito who was sweating and looked very flustered. He slammed the door and dropped to his hands and knees. "Kaito?" Meiko called, running over to him. Luka closely followed, but being Luka's gentle, mellow self, she walked.

"Kaito, what's wrong?" Meiko asked in a concerned voice.

Meiko and Kaito are counterparts, although, Meiko has only just noticed Kaito's unpleasant habit of involving himself with Miku instead of herself. Meiko was still oblivious of this fact, since she completely denies it, but also usually doesn't notice anything while she's not sober.

"M-Miku…"He spluttered

"Miku-chan is missing!" He yelled, grasping the carpet in fury.

Meiko looked up at Miku's door which was opening again, and Len stepped out quietly with a letter in his hand. Luka walked over to Len.

"What is this?" Luka asked, looking down at the paper he was grasping tensely. Len gave her Luka the note and turned around.

Luka opened the tightly and perfectly folded note.

She read it, and even shock had overridden Luka.

"What do we do?" Luka stammered.

While Meiko read the letter as well, Rin was still in her room waiting impatiently for her Brother that had gone to check for Miku over an hour and a half ago. She had been practicing their latest song, which was hard for both of them, since there was a very diverse range of very high and low pitches.

Rin got sick of her failing voice, and decided to look for her Brother who was annoying her severely. Rin stormed out the room, her bunny-ear looking ribbon bouncing, which annoyed her more serious and rebellious side.

Rin got a shock when she saw her brother standing slumped away from the crowd, Kaito on the couch with his face in his hands, Luka looking out the window, shivering with fear and on the other side, Meiko standing in the middle of it shivering with anger, clutching a piece of paper.

"What happened?" Rin asked, hesitating. She was too scared to know what was the cause of this was.

"Miku. She's missing" Len said in a very low pitched voice, hiding the hoarseness in his voice.

Rin also stood in shock.

"What do we do?" asked Luka

"Should we tell Manager-san? Master?"

"A… Ah, I'll go tell Gakupo-niisan" Rin stammered, rushing off to Gakupo's bedroom.

"I am going to call Master and Director-san" added Luka.

Luka and Rin seemed to be the only composed ones.

'How dare she…' Hissed Meiko below her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is my second longest chapter upload... just over 1,000 words. <strong>

**Chapter 3 is up and ready. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Momo xx**


	3. Chapter 3 The Awakening

**AN: Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading, and welcome to Chapter 3!**

**Last Chapter, the Vocaloids all found out about Miku's disappearance and we found out about some bubbling emotions beneath the surface...**

**Just a note, please read the AN at the end of the story if you need some things cleared up. Also, Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow, as always.**

**Anonymous reviews are always awesome to have, so please - do!  
><strong>

**Momo-chan xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 3 - The Awakening<strong>

Initializing Start Up...

VOCALOID OS

MIKU 01

From my body, white wires. My brain is hurting. Is this what's called a headache?

"What are you saying? Of course I am human.

Who are you?

I don't know of anyone the name 'KAITO'

Do you wish for me to search my Memory Bank?

There is no match found.

I do not know anyone of the name MEIKO, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo or Hatsune Miku.

Would you like me to add them to my Memory Bank?

Understood. All contacts are erased.

Are you sure you wish to delete this data permanently?

Understood."

* * *

><p>"Master? What would you like me to sing?"<p>

I asked. Master must like singing to have me.

"No" he replied.

"I see, please forgive me"

Is Master not happy with my singing?

Am I not good enough to satisfy Master?

"Master, why does my head hurt?"

"Because you are human, do not forgot that"

"But, what is a human?"

Master did not reply. Had I upset master?

I felt a jolt through my spine. It reached my head and sent a bright spark through my mouth.

"Master, it appears that my VOICE Bank is broken. There is a risk that I will be permanently damaged if I sing." I informed master.

"Your name?" Master said in a firm tone.

"Please forgive me, but my name has not been set"

"Your name" Master replied,

"Is Zastune Miku"

Why does my head hurt? Why is my body telling me to rip free from these wires? But, most of all, why does my heart feel lonely?

"Miku. Make your way to your room; it is where you will sleep and groom. There are clothes on your bed, please get dressed"

"I am going to release these wires, Miku. If you feel any pain, tell me."

"Understood, Master"

The wires were withdrawn from my body in a fast motion, spraying a line of blood around me, but it didn't hurt. I left the big, white room and entered a door that said my name on it. The name sounded familiar, but I don't know why.

On my bed was a shirt and skirt. The shirt was grey, with a red tie, and, the skirt was a slightly darker grey with red lining. Master obviously had my hair in mind when he chose this. They are all blood red.

I slipped the clothes on and I tried to contact Master through my headset.

"What is it Miku, do you hurt?"

"No, Master, I just wanted to know if you requested my presence again"

"No, it's ok, Miku"

"Please forgive me for bothering you" I replied, and hung up my headset. What can I do? What will make Master happy?

Since Master reprogrammed my broken VOICE bank, I will try to make Master be satisfied by practicing singing.

"A~ I ~ U ~ E ~ O"I sung.

I needed to keep good care of my voice, so Master would be happy. Master taught me that I have a good singing voice.

I then thought... if I can sing well – why don't I know any songs?

I leant towards the wall; I was so… tired… all of a sudden…

"Miku? Miku? Are you awake?" I heard Master's voice in my ear. His voice was desperate and a little… electronic?

I opened my eyes and noticed I was lying on the floor, and Master wasn't there.

"Miku?"

I looked around. Where was master?

I then realized. My headset.

"I'm awake now, please forgive me"

There was a long pause

"Don't apologize, Miku" Master said, his voice slightly saddened.

"Please-" I stopped.

"I understand"

My hair was very knotty, I tried to brush it with my fingers, but it wasn't sufficient.

I looked around my bedroom. A small, white bed with red lining and a maroon bed-cover. A white nightstand, a wardrobe and a book sitting on a grey couch. I walked over to my nightstand, and notice that it had drawers. Three of them. I opened the first one, sitting there was a shiny, black hairbrush was placed there, as well as two black ribbons. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I grunted in agony. What was this?

My hand shivered and pulled itself to my head, it almost looked although it wished to pull of my face. It scratched my forehead and pulled down as hard as it could. I quickly tried to pull it away with my free hand. I overpowered the unusual happening and started to sing a song that I didn't recognize… but, it sounded so familiar, yet, so unknown…

Seikai~ de

Ichiban o hime Sama~

Sou iu atsukai kokoro~ Ete~

You ne?

It sounded so familliar. My head was still hurting. But it was hurting so much more than it did before.

"Kaito, Len! Help!" I screamed.

What was I doing? Who is Kaito... or Len?

I felt a zap up my spine, and I fell onto my knees. My arms tied behind my back and I fell onto the floor.

A was mute, deaf and blind. What is this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!<strong>

**Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow as usual and if your here for a little clarification - I'll give a quick summary of this chapter:**

**Miku awakens in a different building with a man she cannot see, but refers to as 'Master'.**

**Her memory of anything that had happened in her life has been mysteriously erased. **

**Her Master tells her that she has a good singing, voice, but refuses to hear it, and calls her 'Zatsune Miku'.**

**Just a quick note: Even though Zatsune is a lot more 'feisty', as my friend put it, her personality remains the same, but it is slightly more 'robotic' because she has no memory of the world or even a human.**

**Momo-chan xx **


	4. Chapter 4 The Emotion

**AN: Hey everyone,**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's my longest one yet, and probably the most intense. **

**Chapter 5, due to unfortunate circumstances may be released a day or two late. Very sorry... I can upload a filler, but this writer's block, probably from lack of sleep, is making it difficult to think of some ideas. If you need a filler/summary please PM me. Of course, it's temporary until Chapter 5 comes out. Thanks for being so patient.  
><strong>

**Anonymous reviews are greatly appreciated, and you don't have to be a member to review on this story :D  
><strong>

**Also****, my text editors haven't been working the last couple days, so if you catch an error - Please PM me :)**

**Thanks for reading  
><strong>

**Momo-chan xx**

* * *

><p>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 4 – The Emotion<p>

"Kaito, what is going on?" Gakupo asked Kaito, now he was aware of the situation.

"I don't know" replied Kaito blankly. It had been a day since Kaito and Len had discovered that Miku was missing and the always vacated living space was now filled with worries, fear, jealousy and malice.

Len and Rin had been and their room for the past day, not even coming out to eat. Luka had been walked back and forth trying to find out how this could happen and Kaito was still in despair. Gakupo was confused and a little dazed by the sudden change of environment and no-one had seen Meiko since she stormed off to her own bedroom, which was unusual for Meiko since she was very sociable and didn't like to be alone.

"Why… why don't I get us a- a cup of tea?" Luka suggested in an unsteady voice trying to pull a smile to reassure everyone.

Luka rushed off to the kitchen and more fiddled with the kettle and tea bags than making tea.

Rin was sitting lying on her bed. Even though she was more composed than most when the news broke out among the house, she had mixed fillings and it was messing with her head. Len was sitting in the corner of the bedroom looking out the window. Rin was concerned for her Brother; she had never seen him like this. But, she knew she couldn't worry about him when she was already feeling mixed from mood swings and mixed emotions. She was filled with worry about Miku, because even though she didn't act like it sometimes, Miku is one of the closest to Rin, but, with her gone, could this mean that maybe, just maybe, she could be on top for once? She fiddled with her sleeves and turned on her side.

Len was feeling sick and somewhat emotionally affected over Miku's disappearance, and people seemed to notice that he wasn't feeling so hot. Being his usual cheeky but caring self, it was unusual seeing him being anti-social and closing himself up, especially to his sister. Rin got up from her bed and walked to her computer.

"What are you doing?" Len asked expressionlessly. He didn't look away from the window, not even to look at Rin.

"What do you think I'm doing Len?" She yelled, looking directly at Len.

"In fact, I should be asking the exact same thing! What the hell are you doing? Huh? One minute you're skipping around and learning the stupid song and the next, you're completely oblivious to anything except for yourself! Explain that to me, Len!" She cried.

The room was silent and Rin was glaring at Len in a way that she never thought she would.

"Go" said Len from the corner.

"I don't want you near me, Rin! Just go away!" Len retorted.

Meanwhile, Meiko was in her room. She was sitting on her bed motionlessly, she hadn't had a drink for days and all of the things that she missed were washing over her in one big hit. She knew about Kaito now, and also about Len and Rin. Being close friend with Kaito and Luka, she thought that they wouldn't go behind her back, not even to just keep something that may have hurt her away. She blinked and thought about how Kaito had been obsessing over Miku and overall, Miku's disappearance. She was sure that he wouldn't give a fat rats' if she had left for two days. But, no, Miku was the centre of everyone's attention, the Vocaloids, Director-san and Master and it would be to the public too, if she could even talk to the press at all. It was horrible, to all of them, they had to continue singing and practicing and planning shows even if Miku was potentially in danger. Even Meiko thought it was low. But, Meiko hadn't got anything to sing in a long while, and she felt almost that all the public preferred anyone else except for her, but Master and Director-san would never even think of put any emotional pressure on the Vocaloids, it was too risky. Meiko finally got up and drowsily walked into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was blotchy and pale, her eyes were developing rings and she just looked exhausted. She got into the shower and mostly just stood there, like she had when she was sitting on her bed. She thought about Kaito and her growing up and how they would go the park and swing on the swings for hours, and then finally, after the other kids started to come, Kaito would count to three and they would leap off the swings and land in the sand, and how It was usually Kaito who didn't go at the count of three and laughed when Meiko face-planted in the sand. And then, they would walk a couple blocks to their house and Kaito would sing to Meiko and tell her she was beautiful. Then Meiko would laugh and say that Kaito looked like a dropped pie. And… and…

Meiko slipped down the shower wall onto the floor and cried.

'What happened Kaito? What ever happened to my Oji-sama?'

She slowly reached to the faucets and turned them off and crawled out of the shower and wrapped herself with a towel. She slowly hobbled into her room and slipped on a long, strapless, satin nightgown that left a train behind her. She lay on her bed and sung what Kaito used to sing to her as a girl.

Anata wa~

Ima doko de nani~

Wo shite imasu ka~ ?

Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka~?

Ima made watshi no kokoro qo~ umete ita mono~

Ushianatte hajimete kizuita~

Meiko buried her head into her pillows.

* * *

><p>Rin ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She fell to the ground and cried into her hands. Luka was the only one in the living space, sipping her tea. She quickly set it down and rushed to Rin.<p>

"What happened, Rin?" Luka asked, bending down to Rin.

"Len kicked me out" Rin cried into her hands.

"I'm sure Len is just going through... A phase" Luka tried to reassure her.

"You can stay with me until he gets over it; I think I have a spare mattress somewhere…" Luka trailed off, walking into her room.

'What's up with him?' Rin thought, resting her head in her knees.

'I know Len better than anyone else, and nothing could get him like this… I don't understand'

Rin sat on the floor for a while, her head was spinning and she really wasn't sure what to do… Miku, her best friend, is missing – but with her out of the way, Rin could go to the top… and she's so confused about her brother… and devastated, too. With Len acting up like that too, Rin didn't have someone that she could cry to. Even though Luka is a close friend, Luka gets awkward in sad situations.

On top of that, she couldn't go out of the house because of Miku's sudden disappearance and she also needed to learn the new song… which meant even more to her now, because it was a duet with Len…

Rin got up and wiped her eyes and retied her hairband.

She slowly walked into Luka pale rose bedroom and watched Luka setting up a mattress on the floor. Rin smiled, to know that someone cared for her so much. She walked out of Luka's bedroom to make an herbal tea for Luka. She gathered all the little jars from the drawers and boiled the kettle. She carefully scooped out some lavender, rose petals, tea leaves and raspberries. She poured the boiling water over the herbs into the little floral teacup. It turned a dark, but soft purple. She picked it up in her hands and walked back into Luka's room.

"I made you some tea" Rin said hoarsely.

"Oh, thanks" Luka replied, scooping it up from Rin's burnt hands.

"Your bed is ready, please come in here as you wish, I'll leave it unlocked"

Rin nodded in thanks and walked into the bathroom as Luka went outside, and knocked on the door to Gakupo's room.

"Gakupo" Luka said, opening his bedroom door.

Gakupo walked slowly over to Luka and looked into her eyes. Without hesitation, Luka slid her fingers into Gakupo's long, silky hair.

He leaned forward and…


	5. Chapter 5 The Time

**AN: Hi Mina!**

**Sorry for the delay, I told you I wasn't going to give up, and I'm not, but unfortunately some things got in the way this week~! Also, if you wish to know about my unusual code... please PM~!**

**I hope you enjoy~!**

**Momo~ xx**

* * *

><p>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 5 -The Time<p>

Len walked into Luka's room – where Rin was staying, uninvited.

"Rin" he said hoarsely,

Rin slowly sat up on the mattress laid on the floor, rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I love Miku"

"I love Miku-chan!"

Rin sat still, her face unreadable in the darkness.

"L-Len…" she stammered

Len flinched at the sound of her desperate and clearly depressed voice.

"Len… I can only say this to you in one way – and you're not going to like it. It's been a whole week and we haven't heard anything from Miku or about Miku… Len, she could be…"

"Dead" Rin replied.

"She's… she's not dead! I will find out where she is… and I will… will…" Len coughed out, stumbling across his words.

Len ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Behind Rin's somewhat cool and calming exterior, hearing this, a bitter, bitter seed was planted inside of her. Rin put her head in her knees and cried… and cried.

'She stole him! She stole him! She stole him!' is all she could think.

'She… Miku – my best friend… stole him!'

She swayed in her bed, hugging her legs tightly, for what her Brother had admitted to her out of mercy was more of a dreaded hell for Rin. For years, Rin was tightly friends with Miku, and she loved Miku and admired her the most. The amazing turquoise headed Diva was like Rin's ojou-sama. Her queen, her mistress. But Rin always knew that she had a regrettable 'dark horse' relationship with Miku, maybe Len once did too. But the image of Miku was fading and bleeding at faster rate than it ever had. She thought it was because she hadn't seen Miku in a week. And her dark suspicions were creeping up and bubbling up to the surface. What if Miku was dead? What if she was ruined? Or, maybe someone had damaged her voice? And, could Rin be at the top, or would another form of malice take over if Luka or Meiko got the top spot?

Rin got up from her bed and her stance was steady. She walked very composedly through the living area and stood at Meiko's door.

"Who is it?" Rin heard a flat voice ask behind the door.

Rin opened the door and stepped in.

"She stole him from me… too" Rin whispered, looking straight at Meiko.

Meiko was resting an apple in her hand, still wearing her red nightdress looking up at the chandelier in her bedroom.

She turned and looked at Rin's tired and depressed face, and nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Len was sitting on his bed. He chewed on his USB while waiting for his laptop to start up. Miku wasn't dead, he was sure of it. Why had Rin even doubted Miku, didn't she love her as well? Len was determined to solve the code scratched onto the fateful note that split his, and most of the others' lives apart.<p>

He typed,

55A09T73404R

He thought about the number for a long time… He typed several possibilities but he didn't seem to feel confident, until his finger stumbled across a number that he had considered, and broke it in half.

ATR

55093404

He thought about how Miku had taught him about numbers and letters and the order the go in. He was grateful to Miku at this time, as he used the alphabet to help him figure out a solution that might just work…

A + 5 = J, A – 5 = A, A + 0 = A

T - 9 = K, K + 3 = N

R + 4 = V, V – 4 = R

Adding the numerals and treating them like numbers… add 5 letters instead of 5 numbers, and then he realized it was like a code that Miku had taught him that day. 'Ribaasu'

JAKNVR… RVNKAJ…らぶにけあじ – Ra bu ni ke aji

'Love only to taste'… it had to be it.

* * *

><p>"Miku?"<p>

"Hai, Master?"

Miku was sitting at a class-like room in a school sailor uniform, bright blue, red and black and white.

"What do you think Love is?"

"I don't think you have thought me that yet Master…"

Miku looked down at her skirt feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Her hair was in two tight buns on the side of her head.

"It's ok, what about Life?"

"It's something humans have" Miku replied

She looked at the radio placed at what would be a Teacher's desk. Master was still not showing his face, and said nothing to Miku about himself. Miku didn't ask, either.

"Yes, it is"

Miku smiled and straightened her posture proudly.

"Well then, Miku, what do you have?"

She paused and looked at the window. She knew what she had, but what would make Master happier?

"I have you, Master" she grinned, making her decision.

There was a long pause and a worried emotion grew over Miku's face.

"W-Was that wrong? I… I…" she tried to correct herself.

"It was right. In it's own way. But what do you have, that is like a human's life?"

Miku was motionless; she didn't know anything, except for one thing. And, was it something that Master had programmed into her or was it something she, somehow, knew?

"I have… singing" She replied.

There was another long pause and suddenly a flat voice echoed through the speaker's of the small boom box,

"That's enough for today"

"No! It's not!" Miku quickly retorted, regretting her sharp words as they came out.

"You…" She tried to find a reason to her rudeness towards her 'beloved' Master,

"You still haven't taught me what this thing called 'Love' is!" She exclaimed.

There was yet another long pause as Miku patiently waited a reply, remaining enthusiastic.

"Love… it's something to taste"

Miku squinted at the words, like she had heard them before…

Len quickly ran from his room, his laptop carelessly left on the floor.

He dashed across the living hall an thundered on Kaito's door,

"Kaito! Kaito-nii!"

The door was suddenly opened, and Len fell topped forward a bit, nearly falling on a perfectly groomed Kaito.

"What is it, Len?" he asked

"I figured it out!" he gaped breathlessly.

"What? The code?" Kaito asked calmly

Len stroked back his hair.

"Yes… the code" He said.

"What is it?" Kaito exclaimed, pulling Len into his room.

"Ra bu ni ke aji… Love Only to Taste…" he swallowed, looking at Kaito shocked face.

"A-are you sure?" Kaito asked, struggling to believe what Len had told him.

"Yes, but, what do we do?" Len shrugged

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaito replied,

Len rolled his eyes, knowing what Kaito was thinking

"We're on lockdown, dumbass" he cringed

Kaito sat on his bed, thinking of what they could do.

"In any case, we still have to go after her" Len concluded

Kaito shook his head and quietly disagreed,

"But, we have no idea where to start"

Len looked at the distant window,

"I know. That's what I was afraid of…"


	6. Chapter 6 The Place

**AN: Hi Mina~!**

**I hope you are satisfied with this Chapter, it might clear up some confusions from last Chapter, too.**

**Remember, anonymous reviewing always a great pleasure~!**

**I wrote this in an hour, and I'm actually happy with it :P**

**Chapter 7 is coming soon, and I have a new story coming out on March 16 **

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 6 – The Place<p>

When we were all kids, we were inseparable. But, we all favoured one person to the other. Except for Rin. We all knew she was torn between Miku and her own brother. You would think she would pick the one who was there since birth, but we all knew that she was far happier with Miku. Miku was a pretty, young, smart and cheerful little girl. Len was very shy and cute as a kid, but Rin was more playful and she would do things like chase Kaito around the house with knives or tug on Gakupo's hair. Miku would just sit and laugh. Miku was far mature than the rest of us. She was two years older than Rin and Len, but younger than us. We were all trained hard, and learnt the same songs over and over, to perfect it. We all accepted when we very young that our existence was solely to imitate humans and nothing other, but we all wanted more. One time, Kaito and I had snuck out, to experience what we wanted the most: The World.

We walked for hours and held onto each other as the loud and busy humans rushed to places. When we had walked our legs stuff, we came across a small isolated park. We ran in joy, it was the first time we had been somewhere so bright and colourful. It was even more colourful than our dressers. There were sloped things and spiky things and swirly things al tainted in vibrant greens and blues and reds and yellows. We walked around in fascination for a long time, and we found one thing that was not colourful. A wooden swing set.

"Kaito-kun, do you know how to use these?" I asked, pointing to the swings.

"No, Meiko-chan. But we could try" He replied, running to the swings.

A gasped as he tried to get onto the seat and yelled,

"Kaito-kun! No! You'll hurt your-" I stopped, watching him scream with laughter as a swinged up and down. I watched him as his toes touched so high and he had the biggest grin across his face. I ran to the swing seat and hesitated, swinging my leg over the seat. I tried to push myself up, but it didn't work. I leant forward and tried to run my little legs on the ground below, to gain momentum. And ever so slightly and gradually, it rose and rose.

"What are you doing?" I heard a squeaky voice in the distance.

I turned around, and there was Miku with a trembling mouth and a heavy blush.

"You'll get hurt here all alone!" She shouted beckoning us with her hand.

She twisted her head frantically, scared if something came out beside her.

Kaito and I stayed on the swings, blinking at a Miku we had never seen before: one that was unstable and scared.

She exhaled deeply and stormed over to us hissing through her teeth. Our heads followed her as she walked our way.

"What are these?" She asked unsteadily.

Kaito smiled and exclaimed,

"Look!"

He started swinging even higher, and Miku's face was more a pale blue than a deep red now.

But she suddenly changed, watching Kaito's smiling face. He was smiling too. That girl, what was she thinking? Isn't Rin supposed to be her favourite? She can't just take mine!

Kaito took my hand and I jumped off the swing. But, to my surprise he let go straight after and took Miku's hand instead and put her on the swing. He even got behind her and pushed her as she clutched the chains tightly. She started laughing and Kaito did, too. I turned around and dropped the flowers Kaito had given me earlier that day, tears streaming down my face, and ran home.

After that, I didn't dare go out again, it was too hard and I just didn't feel so much like it anymore. But the thing that ruined me the most was that, I would occasionally see Miku and Kaito run out secretly to visit that park. It put me through a pain fiercer than any other. They snuck out everyday as the weeks went by, and everyday, I would stand at the window watching Miku trail behind, holding his hand smiling. It killed me inside. That's when I turned to Luka, another member of our household. She was cute and graceful. We all knew she was more mature than Miku, but she never came out of her room. Once you got to know her, she was a great person. When we grew up, Luka and I were great friends by then, and Len became more open and mischievous like his sister and still to my annoyance, Kaito and Miku still snuck out to the park. Luka had opened up a little more, and we went shopping every weekend. That's when Luka told me she was a good friend of Miku's. She told me she thought I was old enough to know, and that she knew I could take it.

Gakupo kept to himself and was very uptight about studying and singing, and he and Luka got along really well. I used to tease her with stupid things you say to a girl like:

"Gakupo and Luka, sittin' in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

She used to blush and whine "No I'm not!"

And now, what angered me even more was that Miku hurt Rin, too.

I can remember, one Christmas, they made a promise to be at one another's side forever, and for years Rin would smile so widely and go on and on about how much it meant to her and how much she loved Len. Now, finally, the reason why Len and Rin were split apart was because of _her._

But, other than Miku, there was something weird going on between everyone but me and Rin…


	7. Chapter 7 The Limit

**AN: Hi Mina-san~**

**Another Chapter, and getting closer to the end, as you probably sensed~**

**Again, I don't own anything, anonymous reviews are welcome and I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow! **

**Thanks for reading...**

**...Momo-chan xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The Limit<strong>

Len sat on his bed wondering. How on Earth could he save Miku, moreover, with two people? Most people would think that 2 people would be easier, but Len knew that Kaito would get in the way. Especially since something this complex could end up in death.

Little did Len know, his time was most definitely limited.

* * *

><p>"Something to eat?" Miku coked her head.<p>

"Something to eat" The radio spoke before crackling to a stop.

Miku got up from the desk at the classroom like set. She tugged her neck ribbon and loosened it before walking the radio, carefully scraping it up and hugging it to her chest.

Master was still not showing his face to Miku and Miku didn't understand why. She felt attached to things that Master had liked. She carefully went to her room and rested it near her bed, along with the other piles of speakers and things Master had used.

She hoped that one them would talk to her as she had hoped since she started to collect the objects.

She got onto her bed, the only clean thing in her room and hugged her knees. Using one hand, she fumbled with her hair. It was still a fiery red and her tie hadn't changed.

Her hand was still trying the grapple her neck, but with had used a power cord from one of the speakers to her wrist and tied the other end to her ankle. Blood was still curdling out of her stomach from the cords in the 'white room'. Most of all, what was tearing her apart the most, was she was deprived of the thing she loved the most. She would try to croak out a note occasionally, but it just caused her pain.

She had no idea what to do. What could she possibly do to sing? She had tried to sing and practise. But, each time she would yell out for someone. No matter how hard she tried to restrain herself, the words would tumble out.

She thought about it. Why did she not feel like herself? Who was Master and why didn't he trust her enough to show his face?

Most of all, would she ever get to taste 'Love'?

She thought it would taste like no other food. She though it would be sweet but bitter, sour but salty - A wave of different textures, tastes, smells rushing through her. She yearned to taste it, 'Love'.

Tears slid down her face. She missed something. 'Maybe a speaker?' She thought.

Something was protruding out of her being, like a trapped soul or a trapped life, memory, maybe one who had tasted 'Love'.

She could only think of someone, but the picture in her head was so dark and blurry. Her eyes twisted and her legs shook. Her whole body shivered and trembled, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

Her body was slammed into the wall, by some unknown power. Not by human or machine. She crippled into a ball next to her wall and carefully, with her hand, tried to haul the door open, but she couldn't. Only a long, black dress fell from the door-knob. She picked it up and took off the clothes she was wearing that were covered in blood. She slipped the dress over her head clumsily.

There was something terribly wrong. And she had now realized it.

* * *

><p>Len had thought about it for a while now, saving Miku. But where would he start? He thought and thought until he realized that before he did anything, he had to think about why Miku could have gone. He looked at the note.<p>

He looked on the back of the note, and sure enough, the paper had been bought from a corner store. Miku wouldn't have supplied this herself. Especially since she has her own notebook that Kaito gave her. She used that for everything. She had used it to leave notes under people's doors. He took another look at the paper. It was her writing though. He then noticed that the ink was too solid and hard-pressed to be done relaxed. She had been writing this note when she was angry, stressed or sad. Len quickly go up from his bed and hurriedly travelled to Miku's bedroom for the second time. Her swung opened her still unlocked door and pulled open all of her drawers and compartments. There was no trace of any other of those sheets. Thinking skeptically, Len thought that the remnants of the notes would have been at the place Miku was being held.

Len knew about Miku's headset, he knew all it's functions since it was the same model as his. He went back to his room, slamming the door behind him and got on the computer. He dialed Miku's headset serial into a program pre-installed on all of their computers. He tracked her, and luckily, the person who was holding Miku was too stupid to think about her headset. The loading time was unusually long, but as it beeped into the map flashing on the screen, Len couldn't care less about the loading time. According to this map, Miku was at an abandoned warehouse far east of where they lived. He had a start, and he feared following that black ball of string, but someone had to do it, and fast.


	8. Chapter 8 The Girl

**AN: Hi Mina~**

**I hope you like this Chapter, I'm not entirely happy with it - so tell me what you think :3**

**On that matter, you can now contact me anyway you'd like:**

**FaceBook (dotcom) /momokokorochan**

**Twitter (dotcom) /momokokorochan**

**Mail - momokokorochan (at) hotmail (dotcom)  
><strong>

**On Twitter and FaceBook I'd love it if you could join me, I'll be posting exclusive one-shots, sneek-peeks and updates :)**

**Thanks for reading/liking/hashtagging/typing (lol :3)**

**Momo xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 8 – The Girl<br>**

Len slipped on a grey hooded jumper and scuffed up his easily distinguishable hair; he turned the lights off and slipped out his door. He shut his door quietly and snuck to the laundry on his tiptoes. He went out the back entrance and again shut it as quietly. He felt guilty, he didn't want to burden his friends with more confusion and devastation but he had to do it. He also felt guilty for not telling Kaito that he would go alone… or now, had already gone. Len shrugged in the cold winter's mist. He couldn't walk to the east side of Tokyo, but there was no way he could take public transport. He had to hurry as well, before he got noticed. He started walking down an alleyway fairly close to where he lived. He still had no idea what to do, but he figured if he was serious about saving Miku. Going there by train was his only choice. He crossed a street, looking both sides as he went. The street lights were bright, but the dark of the night overshadowed anything visible.

Len stopped in the middle of the street, thinking of another very paranoid, but very real problem: Where did Len have to go to catch a train? How? When? Especially since it had just turned 2:34, he had no idea what to do. He bowed his head down and walked down the street.

"How stupid! I should have thought…" he said angrily under his breath, not looking where he was going.

"Ah!" He heard a very loud shriek.

He looked up.

There was a girl with short, spiky, orange hair wearing a brown cloak, covering her head.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! Oh, God! Please forgive me, I-" She stopped and looked Len in the eye.

"I wasn't watching where I was going" She finished quietly.

Fear and shock played across Len's face, which confused the girl even more.

"What are you doing here, at this time?" She asked shyly.

She looked over Len's shoulder, checking her car.

Len was speechless, he knew what he should and wanted to say, but he couldn't spit it out.

"Anyhow, I have to go… are you sure there's nothing you wanted to say?" She lowered her voice as she asked, thinking it was embarrassing and stupid.

"I… I need to go to a station that will take me to the far east of Tokyo…" Len stammered.

The girl's face lit up, looking happy with his response, "Would you like a lift?" she smiled.

He nodded shakily following the orange-haired girl promptly.

She opened the front passenger door for Len and hopped around the other side of her old, mustard car. Len sat on the brown leather seats and looked as the strange girl got in.

'She didn't even ask whether I was a murderer or a psychopath or a criminal?' He thought, gazing at the girl with the short orange her and soft eyes.

The car drummed to a start and she revved the car twice before going onto the road.

Len looked out the window, and a couple minutes passed when he asked,

"Are you going to the station as well?"

She looked to Len briefly and laughed.

"Yeah, I live near there. What? Did you think I'd just drive you randomly to the other side of town without a reason?"

Len smiled and then bowed his head down quickly, making sure she couldn't see his face.

"I just got back from work, I work 'til late so it was so unusual bumping into you when that part of town is nearly always deserted"

Len was surprised to think that a human lived not that far away, was she the only one who was who actually walked around that industrial part of town?

"Oh" Len replied.

"You know, you kind of remind me of someone…" She mumbled, squinting at Len.

Len quickly pulled down his hood, probably a little to obviously.

"Who are you?" She muttered, her voice slightly more worried.

"I'm Honda Ichijou"

She nodded and sighed in relief,

"I'm Suzuki Yumi, nice to meet you, Ichijou-kun! Can I call you that?" She laughed

"Sure" Len replied blankly.

"Oh… you should already know that the drive is still another hour, and I'll need some petrol soon, so I hope you don't miss your train"

Len looked up in shock, another_ hour_ with this woman?

I half an hour had past and Len was extremely, _extremely_ disheartened.

"Anyway, so Yuki-chan said that she saw this guy on the train once, and she found out he had a girlfriend and so she like, didn't date him – I mean obviously. But, like, if he was single, she is the type of girl who wouldn't even save him for me, a girl who can't get a boyfriend that easily, you know? I don't even know why I'm friends with her, I mean, she has Hana-chan and Yori-san – so it wouldn't be mean, and plus, I have Anita-san. Oh, she's American by the way, just to fix up the name. But, still, Yuki-chan is still really nice, she buys me gifts and helps me when I'm stuck – but is the that, like, good qualities, or is she like coaxing me or something? Anyways, as I was saying, we were at the supermarket and she was totally ignoring me! I felt like pinching her, you know? But, I don't even think I have enough guts to tell her how I really feel! Hell, I don't have enough guts to tell anyone how I feel! But you know what I mean, right?"

Maybe walking would've been smarter, Len thought.

Len nodded half-heartedly.

She laughed and shook her head, "Ichijou-kun, I have been so rude! So tell me, what are you doing this early in the morning, going to East Tokyo? Do you work early or something?"

Great, Len thought.

"Well… I don't really work at all" Len replied

"Oh that would explain your clothes then!" She laughed.

"Anyway…" Len continued in an irritated voice,

"I am going to East Tokyo to look for a girl who went missing about a week ago"

Yumi stared onto the oncoming road; she didn't know what to say.

"Oh… um, what was her name?"

"Ayame-chan" Len mumbled, embarrassed to make up a name for Miku.

"Ayame, huh? What a pretty name," Yumi replied.

"Oh, here we are Len-kun!" She exclaimed.

Len paused and looked forward endlessly. How? How did she know his name?

"O-Oh… sorry, it was Ichijou-kun, wasn't it? Gomen ne~ You do look a lot like Len-kun though…" she shook embarrassedly.

"Sayonara, Yumi-san" Len farewelled, promptly leaving the car.

"Goodbye, Len-kun" She whispered,

"I hope you find her"


	9. Chapter 9 The Fire

**AN:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I'd like to bid you farewell. This is my last Authors' Note for this story and my second last chapter. With that:**

**I'd like to thank my 800+ readers. I love every single one of you and you have no idea what this means to me,**

**All you hundred who come back ****_every single day,_**

**My 12 reviewers (as of now), _MeAndMyReflection, Barzini, Crystalyna, Blue reminisce, UnsubUnicorn, xSimply-Simplex, pinkalicious101, weeeeeeeee and RinxLenfan98_**

**A special thank you to xSimply-Simplex, for being there every step of the way**

**And a note to my latest (anonymous) reviewer, MeAndMyReflection: You are a Genius.**

**I have had the best fun with you guys. I almost cried when I saw my first reviews, I teared up when I saw my Traffic Stats, and now I'm crying...**

**Yours humbly,**

**Momokokoro-chan xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 9 – The Fire<strong>

Miku's hair flashed in the light spilling through an unreachable window above her. She stood in the dark grey room with no light and spider's webs in every corner. She looked up to the window, almost like she was saying her last goodbye.

So this is what it's like to know your going to die, she thought.

Her long black dress with a rippling train contrasted on her blood red hair. She missed those clothes she had worn; there was some part of her that didn't like seeming them unattached from her body. Her complexion was grey and her skin was shining brightly as it always had.

She sat on the stone bench modelled into the wall. This was the one time in Miku's life when she really thought about how lucky she is, to sing, to dance, to be loved and hated, to be known, to be cared and now it will all be taken away. The words echoed through her head like a guilty conscience,

"Master, please end it with your hand"

"End what Miku?"

"End my pain. End _me_"

Miku lay down on her side on the stone and carefully wished all her pain away. But nothing could stop the piercing pain in her heart.

Master's fingers smoothly ran across the keyboard. The preparation would take around 3 hours. This was her wish.

"Miku" Master called,

"Please make your way into the white room"

'For the last time,' he added to himself.

* * *

><p>Len hurried onto the train and reserved a seat for himself early. He fiddled with the strings on his jumper nervously. He could sense that something had happened - there was no doubt. If this didn't work… there was no hope. It all rested on him, and Miku.<p>

"It's snowing" Len said to himself looking at the hazy white sky.

He looked around the train sadly. Everyone was doing the same thing. All rested against the windows of the carriage with ear buds in their ears, all separated. He wondered if he told everyone on the carriage who he was, would they know him? Moreover, that girl, Yumi-san, was using his real name. Was he that obvious? He tried to push back his hair more. He remembered her soft pink eyes and her striking orange hair perfectly, almost as perfect as Miku's turquoise hair. He looked at two children, running around the train station, one with short bob-like brown hair and one with shiny black hair and their busy Mother trying to carry her shopping, talk on the phone and round up her rowdy children. He had never seen anyone work so hard. Except for maybe Manager-san

The train hauled to a started and Len's fear and nerves got stronger even metre they travelled. Everything rested on his shoulders, everything.

* * *

><p>"Len! LEN! Where are you?" Rin called from the living room, turning in all directions. 'It's OK, Rin. I'm sure his just going out for a while" Luka soothed her.<p>

"Don't shit with me! I know his gone! And he could be gone for good, like Miku!" Rin retorted angrily. Running into Len's room again, she sprawled herself across his bed and cried in his pillow.

"He is so selfish!" She cried

"Come back, okay, Len?" she sniffed anxiously.

She looked out the window, which was frosted at the sides. She stared at the bright white snow. She could control the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She heard the door close softly and snapped her head to Kaito, standing in the entrance.

"Rin… I know where Len is," Kaito admitted

Rin's eyes widened

"He has gone to save Miku"

Her face fell and she screamed higher and louder than anything anyone could yell.

Her eyes cried rivers, flooding her heart with sadness and jealousy.

"I'm sorry" Kaito said, leaving the room.

"Len…" she cried.

* * *

><p>It had been a long 2 hours on the train and Len was almost shaking with the burden he carried. How would he save Miku? What if this is just what the person holding Miku wanted? What if she is already… dead?<p>

He now understood on some level why all the humans who travelled by trains listened to music.

He hadn't stopped looking out the window. This world was far more amazing than he had ever thought. Going to concerts was always amazing, but, the humans' life was even more overwhelming than all the screaming people at near the stage.

Len smiled, trying to mask his fear. It worked a little.

The train stopped at the last stop, Len got up and rushed back off the train. He ran through the station and weaved through the crowds of busy people. He went out the automatic sliding doors, and ran onto the even busier street. She took a minute to stop and look at the buildings that towered over everything he had ever seen stacked on top of each other. She shook his head and kept running, puffing and huffing trying to dodge all of the people. He was amazed at how different they were. You could find dolls that look like him anywhere. He followed the route he had remembered form his laptop and caught a tram to the very outskirt of the town.

"Wait… I'm coming"

* * *

><p>Miku stepped out the old, wooden door into the white room, where all the wires were still there. She looked around reluctantly, but she wasn't procrastinating. She didn't want to cause Master pain, and she would die painfully if she didn't do this. This is what will make Master happy, she thought. She stepped into the middle of the room, in front of the wall with the black tinted windows that Master was behind. She rose from the floor and her feet dangled as the wires attached to her body her hair rose almost like balloons and levelled just below her ears. She hung her head back and smiled.<p>

This is it, she thought.

Sayonara.

**AN: Sorry Mina-San~ I have been on holidays... Chapter 10 will be up Tuesday/Wednesday. **

**Gomen ne!**


	10. Chapter 10 The End

The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Chapter 10 – The End

"12% Deleted" Miku hummed through her internal speakers.

She opened her eye slightly and looked at the floor. It was snow white, like the walls and the snow she had seen outside. The same colour of the world outside, she thought. Her eyes shut again and her feet dropped. It was so hard to keep conscious…

Meiko sat on her bed humming. She would occasionally get up and lie on the couch reading that unusual novel she found on the floor, Women in Washington, was it? She thought.

She blinked at the antique wall clock handing over her bathroom door and blinked. 3:42AM.

I'll ruin my voice if I keep sleeping like this, she thought, smiling to herself.

"Len. I can't forgive you for what you have done to Rin, I can barely stand Miku – and now you're betraying your sister for her, the one that upset her the most?" She quietly argued, looking out the window.

"But, make it home safely" She finished, staring at the bleach white snow. She hadn't seen snow like this before. She was always too concerned about her singing.

It had been so unusual, how we were connected, Meiko thought.

We all loved each other, but liked one person the most, and despised anyone who was in the way of that.

Who knew I could be so stupid as to not love my own sisters, she thought, resting her fist on her temple.

Rin had been doing the duet song with Kaito in Len's absence. For whatever reason, Kaito had become Rin's shoulder to cry on. Maybe it was out of guilt, or maybe because he needed someone there too. Everyone was overwhelmed the disappearance of Miku. It tore them apart like nothing ever could. Anything that anyone did just made it worse. Everyone was in distress, especially Manager-san and Master. They all were so indebt for what Master and Manager-san had done for them, but, no-one except for Len could help them now. The shy little boy had rebelled at all costs and became a strong little man.

Len was wide awake on the train, compared to the businessmen and busy women who had dozed off on the long train ride, he couldn't blame them, it was 3 in the morning. The train dragged on the deserted roads of cities and isolated towns where no-one would go. It was like peering through God's eyes, seeing the world whenever and wherever. Len felt shards of his heart melt, like there was something inside him being torn out. He was questioning whether Miku was still alive. What if he didn't want to see what had happened to her? What if she ran out on purpose? Why? How?

Len tugged on his grey hooded jumper. The one woman on train who was still awake sat opposite him. She had soft blonde hair and pale skin; she looked like a foreigner to Japan who worked as a nurse or a businesswoman, telling by her black shirt and grey pencil skirt. She was wearing a gold badge: 'Anita Ross' was her name, obviously a foreigner. She occasionally stared at Len, probably wondering why he was on the train so early… or whether he had OCD, yanking on his hood all the time. It was like a maze, a maze of different people – who looked nothing like Len or the people he knew. Len got up from his seat and headed towards the lavatory. He hauled open the door and took his hood off. He opened his kaki satchel rested on his hip and took out a brown wig that he had bought from a store in the train station. He loathed every second of wearing the grey jumper, it smelt disgusting. He hadn't worn it ever; he picked it up from the street about a year ago. He didn't remember why had had even bothered. He hoped that the woman hadn't noticed his blonde hair, but he had been looking the other way, so it should be okay. Suddenly, he gripped the sink, his nails scraping along the white stone.

23% Deleted.

At 4, the train haltered to a stop. What was that? Len thought.

There was no time, though.

He picked up his pace to a slow run, darting through the few people at the isolated town's train station. He jumped over a barrier, making a short-cut to the exit. She ran out the sliding doors and skidded on the ice that had covered the entrance. He jumped onto the snow instead, at least he wouldn't trip. His feet slushed through the damp snow that was slowly melting away. The sky was dark grey, making the mood of the rural town even gloomier. The town was quiet and only the wind howled. It was so cold, like running through the artic. He reached a street corner, sliding to a halt. Right, he thought, remembering the route on his computer. He picked up his speed again and started running faster. He huffed on his way, leaving visible puffs of air behind him.

30% Deleted.

Almost like a ticking time bomb, Miku thought. Her mind was in a blue glass box, and she had no contact with the world she was trapped in. Death is painful, Miku thought. She fell onto the glass pane behind her. It was a black, ominous space with her in a transparent blue box. She quietly smiled, sitting down. Miku had more time than she wanted, she felt happy to not put herself or Master in any more agony, but despite that, she couldn't wash away the depression gnawing at her heart.

37% Deleted.

Len skidded around another corner, his legs feeling heavy and disheartened. He had a long journey; it would take him at least an hour to get to the warehouse. His eyes were tired and the sluggishness of no sleep set in. He dragged his feet through the snow nevertheless. But, there was still a little part of him that desperately wanted to run away and cry with his sister, learn the song, tease Kaito, spray Meiko with her favourite sake at the upcoming Grand Prix, battle Gakupo and finally get Luka to realize that everyone knew about her and Gakupo. He smiled and kept on running, his resolve burning stronger than it was before.

41% Deleted.

The only thing that she loved, singing, was being ripped away. She knew that it would happen, but she scratched and banged on the panes anyhow.

"I know I am merely here to imitate humans! A future restricted by no soul! Only a toy for humans' entertainment… But… I want to sing! A VOCALOID destined to only sing, that I accept, but I want to live… I want to sing!" She sung using the last of her strength. Tears streamed down her face, spilling onto her hands. "I… I seemed to have been a bad child… I'm sorry…But, please, listen to my compressed farewell!" She yelled.

"Who do I turn to? There is no-one here… it's empty in this hell! Why aren't you here? Is this what the Recycle Bin looks like?" She sung,

"I know… I simply must go… the thing inside me is eating me whole. Why is this happening? I didn't mean it! Why does it hurt?"

49% Deleted.

"There are no people I can think about… except for you, Master! Why haven't I tasted love? Who are my friends? If I'm a singer, why don't I know any songs? Why is my name Zatsune? To me, it doesn't seem right!

"Why do you tell me that I am human, when am clearly not? I know what I am! Why can't I see you? Or remember your voice… I can feel it coming closer! Why is everything disappearing…? I can't sing the note that is D! Why is thing the thing I love most being ripped away?

"Banging on the glass window that I have been trapped inside, it is burning my soul! My blood is boiling… or is it disappearing? My eyes are losing their colour… there is something that is swallowing me whole!" She sung, still banging on the panes.

54% Deleted.

Most of all, who is the blurred person in my dreams?

58% Deleted.

Len's legs clumsily haltered, his knees giving way. His breathing was uneven and heavy. There wasn't any time... There was too little time. He finally launched out of the snow onto a wet path, which was slowly gathering snow. The snow had not reached Miku, yet. Or, it already had.

He fell to his knees, his hand scraping along the concrete. He huffed quick, uneasy breathes, "I have... To... Keep... Going..." he sighed, reaching up towards the moonlight, only to fall on his face. His legs were red from the cold, his face pure white. His wig was sliding off his head. He knew that this was no cakewalk, but, is his fatigue trying to tell him something?

"Maybe," he said,

"But, it can only tell me to go faster!" He exclaimed.

He ran through another corner, sweat dripping off his nose.

"4:54," He reminded himself

Wait for me, Miku, he thought.

64% Deleted.

Miku continuously scratched on the panes, her eyes watering. Her nails scraped down the glass as Miku fell onto her hands and knees.

"I want to sing..."

"...I want to sing"

Her head dropped down and her eyes turned dim silver.

67% Deleted.

"My existence, my life, my memories are turning to binary... 0s and 1s fill the space, and death is looking at my face..." She sung quietly, faltering at numerous notes,

"The notes I know are getting lesser and lesser... And I don't know anything at all" She sung slowly her eyes blinking slightly and with great difficulty.

71% Deleted.

Miku's eyes softened into a deep grey and she fell onto her back.

Her mouth closed and her eyes squinted, regretting the fire travelling through her veins. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore...

76% Deleted.

Len staggered to a halt, looking down the upcoming street. This is it, he thought. The street where Miku is.

78% Deleted.

Len paced down the long, dusty path and his stomach felt a flutter of anxiety. It was 5:15; the sky was still a gloomy grey, with not a sight of light. He walked father down, passing the very houses, which most were abandoned. He came to the halfway of the path, where there was only dust and distance ahead.

85% Deleted.

He kept walking and finally, the dusty grey, wooden warehouse revealed itself. Len sprinted through the dust and dirt, reaching the large, green door. He stepped back and used the sole of his foot twice to kick the door down. The door creaked and sighed in exhaustion, falling over, revealing a hallway. There were 3 shady green doors.

90% Deleted.

He looked at the third, certain of Miku's presence there. He tugged on the stiff doorknob and sighed, resorting to destroying property again, he kicked the door down. A blast of dust wafted in front of him. He shook it away with his wrist and continued forward.

93% Deleted.

The room was pitch black, but, there was an inkling of light spilling from what looked like a door. Len turned to his side and again, pushed the door down. His face dropped, what lay in front of him was a bleach white room with wires coming out from any and every corner of the room, all attached to a young, beautiful girl with a pale, pearly complexion and blood red hair. Her head was tilted towards the roof slightly and her two pigtails levelled with her shoulders. Her hands rested slightly away from her body and her feet were hanging motionless. She was wearing a long, black dress that rested at her slim ankles and a train that hung down effortlessly. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was very slightly open.

In an instant, Len knew who was hanging there.

96% Deleted.

Miku's eyes turned a deep, solid black. There was no time left, she was practically dead. She lifted her eyelids a fraction and glanced at the top glass pane that was jolting in and out focus. Suddenly, a voice entered her lonely hell. A sharp, loud cry, "Miku!" It yelled. She steadily rose and reached out her hand.

97% Deleted.

The lifeless doll slowly reached out it's hand to Len who also had his palm in the air. "Miku!" He yelled, reaching forward

98% Deleted.

How familiar this voice is, Miku thought. Instantly, her hand shone a bright white and varying curves circulated around her arm, oscillating quickly, the glass shattered and only one last tear fell.

99% Deleted.

Abruptly, Miku's eyes flashed open at the touch of Len's outstretched hand. The black eyes looked familiarly at Len. He grasped her hand and a blindly flash of light shone through the room, more rings oscillating around her body. Her blood red hair slowly returned to a lively turquoise and her eyes shone emerald green, her body tilted towards Len, her head now pointing at Len and her feet in the air, her black dress waved and flapped wildly in a powerful gust, the dress slowly turned bright white and the windows all smashed, leaving beautiful shards of glass falling like raindrops. The first rays of sunlight peered through the windows and the tinted black screens above them all burst into a thousand pieces. The snow crept through the open windows like blossoms and Miku rested her other hand on Len's, he did the same. The outburst settled slowly and Miku descended lightly on the ground. Suddenly, something dropped from the tinted glass. A body lay on the floor. As Miku rested her feet, she released Len's hands. He turned to see the body. His eyes widened.

Dying soft pink eyes...

... And blood-stained striking orange hair...

"...Yumi..." Len whispered.


	11. Hatsune Miku 2

**Hey!**

**...and goodbye! I have now officially posted up the sequel to The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku.**

The title is The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II - but I want to call it The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku 2.0, but of course - the title does not support full stops V_V

Anyway~! Please visit it at .net/s/8013461/1/The_Disappearence_of_Hatsune_Miku_II

Thank you so much for being an amazing fan and I hope you enjoy it.  
>Momo xx<p> 


End file.
